Le Soupirant
by Vidfinn
Summary: Dédicace à Hakuronchu. Théodore subit pour la première fois une perturbation de ses sentiments. Et il est bien déterminé à s'approprier la raison de cette soudaine passion. Par tous les moyens.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Le Soupirant

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Mistery

 **Note :** remerciements à Nachtfrost Yuu, qui me lit et me corrige

Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Chapitre 1 : Le coup de foudre**

Théodore Nott avait été considéré comme beaucoup de choses, tout au long de sa courte vie. On l'avait appelé étrange, mangemort, serpent, vicieux, monstre, insensible, génie, méduse*, et plein d'autres surnoms plus ou moins flatteurs. Mais on ne l'avait jamais appelé passionné. Parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Il ne ressentait pas les émotions et sentiments comme ses pairs semblaient le faire. Il savait qu'il aimait son père, par exemple, mais il ne le ressentait pas vraiment. Il ne souffrait pas le moins du monde du manque ou de quoi que ce soit, ne voyait aucun intérêt aux étreintes et autres embrassades, et se contentait de rester à distance de ses pairs. Son père, fort heureusement pour lui était un homme froid mais compréhensif, mais s'il eut parfois préféré que son fils comprenne mieux les émotions et s'ouvre un peu plus, il n'en souffrit pas trop. La mère de Théodore Nott était morte des années plus tôt, il devait avoir une petite dizaine d'année. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Elle ne lui manquait pas. Pourtant, il l'aimait, comme il aimait son père, mais il ne ressentait pas les conséquences de ces sentiments qui lui étaient si étrangers. Il ne comprenait pas non plus l'engouement qu'avaient les Sangs-Purs à rejeter les Nés-de-Moldus. Préserver la pureté du sang ? Pourquoi faire ? Théodore n'était pas réellement attaché à son sang. Il trouvait que son utilité principale était de faire fonctionner ses organes internes afin d'assurer la survie de son corps. Il ne se souciait que peu de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. La seule chose dont Théodore était sûr et certain qu'il en souffrirait profondément si on la lui enlevait était sa Magie. Il la sentait frémir sous sa peau à chaque instant, et elle était la seule entité dont il pensait possible qu'il puisse ressentir le manque. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce deux septembre de l'année 1997. Il s'agissait du premier jour à Hogwart, les élèves étaient juste arrivés la veille, et comme d'habitude, l'air était empli d'une excitation juvénile. Il était tranquillement installé à la table des slytherins, machonnant distraitement ses oeufs au plat en laissant errer son regard dans la Grande Salle quand il eut l'impression d'être transpercé. Il lui semblait que le sol venait de s'ouvrir sous lui et de l'engloutir pour le compresser, que des éclairs le traversaient de part en part. Une heure parut s'écouler avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste et déposer doucement sa fourchette dans son assiette. Personne ne s'aperçut de son trouble, son visage toujours neutre, sa posture toujours parfaite, ses gestes toujours élégants. Il sortit de la Grande Salle et retourna dans son dortoir.

Il lui restait une heure et sept minutes avant son premier cours. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bains et se plaça devant le miroir. Il se contempla longuement, passa ses mains sur son visage impassible, se tâta, mais non. Rien. Rien ne transparaissait du trouble profond qui l'agitait. Il crispa sa main sur son coeur. Comment un si grand tourment intérieur pouvait-il demeurer invisible ? Mais il se reprit rapidement. Non. Ce n'était pas la question. La question était : comment allait-il faire main-basse sur ce qui lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose, pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait. Ou plutôt, celui. Harry Potter. Peu lui importait son nom, son argent, sa renommée. Il l'aurait. Il aurait ces yeux verts comme l'herbe gorgée d'eau après une averse. Il aurait cette peau dorée comme le miel encore brûlant des rayons du soleil. Il aurait ces cheveux noirs et emmelés comme les plumes d'un corbeau dans la tempête. Il aurait ce cou et ces poignets graciles comme de la procelaine sur le point de rompre. Il aurait Harry Potter, et lorsqu'il le ravirait, il ne le laisserait plus jamais s'échapper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Le Soupirant

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Mistery

 **Note :** remerciements à Nachtfrost Yuu, qui me lit et me corrige

Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Chapitre 2 : Stalking**

Theodore était un garçon discret. Il était capable de passer inaperçu dans presque n'importe quelle situation depuis son plus jeune âge. Il semblait qu'il s'agissait d'un talent familial. Son père avait la même capacité, et, d'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté, son grand-père et son arrière-grand-père avant lui. Les Nott avaient en effet la capacité, depuis autant de temps que la mémoire familiale remontait, de se draper dans un voile de magie. La barrière ainsi créée renvoyait pour chaque onde reçue une onde contraire, que l'onde soit magique, sonore ou visuelle. Le résultat était que lorsqu'il se retrouvait derrière sa protection, les gens ne le percevaient plus, tant qu'il ne pénétrait pas la sphère d'intimité d'un sorcier. À ce moment-là, la magie de l'individu le reconnaîtrait comme menace et avertirait immédiatement son hôte qui se concentrerait sur lui. Néanmoins, tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas trop, il était quasiment indétectable. Il usa de cette capacité sans vergogne dans le but de satisfaire sa passion.

Il commença à le suivre entre les cours, le matin, le soir, la nuit même une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte que Harry souffrait d'insomnies et appréciait se balader dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Alors, tout doucement, il s'intégrait secrètement dans son quotidien, apprenant ses passions, ses horaires, ses préférences culinaires et vestimentaires, ses places favorites dans la Grande Salle ou en classe, les personnes avec lesquelles il s'entendait bien, et tout ce qui faisait que Harry était Harry.

Il avait réussi à se procurer sans trop de difficultés son emploi du temps, mais, plus important, il avait récupéré le mot de passe de la salle commune des griffindor. Quelques semaines de planque et il avait repéré les allées et venues des occupants de la tour Est.

En parallèle, il avait fait une liste des personnes avec qui Harry entrait en contact. Il les avait classées sous les critères : Confidents, Amis Proches, Amis, Connaissances, Ennemis. Il avait relié à chaque nom un fiche détaillée comprenant -entre autres- le nom, le prénom, la date de naissance, le groupe sanguin, la généalogie, les intérêts qu'ils trouvaient à rester avec Harry, et leur plus grande peur. Theodore ayant toujours été un garçon méticuleux, chaque fiche était soigneusement codée et classée avant d'être rangée et protégée à l'abri des regards. Il avait pour ambition professionelle de devenir Langue-de-Plomb, et il savait qu'il avait les qualités pour.

Il passa à l'action peu de temps après son repérage des allées et venues de la salle des lions. Mardi, deux heures du matin, une heure totalement creuse. Personne dans les couloirs, personne debout. Il cacha son blason de slytherin et enfila l'écharpe rouge et or qu'il avait 'empruntée' à un première année un peu distrait. Il réveilla la Grosse Dame, qui râla, bien évidemment, mais lui donna rapidement accès à la pièce, pressée de se rendormir. Il se faufila dans la pièce aux tons chauds, plongée dans l'obscurité et se faufila parmi les ombres, drapé dans une nappe de magie. Il grimpa furtivement les escaliers de pierre, prenant bien garde à ne pas emprunter ceux menant au dortoir des filles en se repérant sur les enchantements placés sur ceux-ci. C'étaient les même que dans sa propre salle commune. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi seules les filles étaient protégées contre les intrusions du sexe opposé. Il avait eu l'heur de voir à deux reprises une fille vénale tenter de s'introduire dans son dortoir pour retrouver l'héritier Malfoy et l'obliger à l'épouser après qu'il y ait eu rapport -qu'il soit consentant, ou même conscient ne changeait rien. Heureusement, Nott avait pu discrètement lancer l'alarme, ayant le sommeil extrêmement léger. Personne n'avait jamais su que c'était lui étant donné qu'il faisait ensuite semblant de se réveiller en sursaut avec les autres, cependant, il savait que Snape et Dumbledore avaient des soupçons. Snape grâce à son passé d'espion et son incroyable sens de l'observation et Dumbledore parce que, aussi énervant cela soit-il, le vieux fou semblait toujours tout savoir.

Il arriva rapidement devant la porte du dortoir des cinquièmes années et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il avait pris soin de lancer un sort lubrifiant sur les gonds afin qu'ils ne grincent pas, et elle s'ouvrit sans bruit. Il entra furtivement et referma le panneau de bois derrière lui. L'action n'avait pas duré deux secondes, et un élève éveillé mais encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil croirait à une illusion de son esprit et ne pourrait discerner la silhouette accroupie dans l'obscurité. Cependant, aucun des adolescents n'était conscient. Il prit quelques instants pour habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité plus profonde dans la pièce que dans les escaliers et la salle commune. Une fois accomodé, il observa, immobile, la pièce et essaya de capter les petits détails. Le dortoir n'était pas très bien rangé, mais l'on pouvait deviner à quel personne appartenait chaque lit, plus ou moins précisément. À côté du lit à sa droite se trouvait une valise béante, laissant déborder ses entrailles sur le sol. Au vu des affaires uniquement de seconde main, raccomodées et usées, il en déduisit qu'elles appartenaient à Ronald Weasley, le meilleur ami de sa proie. Continuant par la droite, le lit à baldaquin suivant avait les rideaux entrouverts, mais l'obscurité l'empêchait de discerner l'occupant. Le lit suivant était fermé, mais au sol traînaient des magazines, et s'il ne pouvait observer précisément leur contenu, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait des magazines de charmes de Seamus Finnigan, réputé pour avoir l'une des plus grandes collections du château. Les deux derniers lits étaient également fermés, et rien ne laissait vraiment d'indices pour deviner les occupants des lits. Il s'approcha souplement de celui déjà ouvert. Il murmura légèrement l'incantation, et quelques étincelles orangées sortirent de sa baguette pour s'éteindre presque aussitôt, imitant les braises d'un feu craquant. La faible lueur, insuffisante pour réveiller l'endormi, lui permit tout de même de discerner Neville Longbottom, l'un des amis proches de Harry. Il se recula tout aussi discrètement et se tourna vers le lit le plus proche dont il n'avait pas deviné l'hôte. Il s'agissait de celui juste à gauche de la porte en entrant. Il jeta quelques sorts de détection sur les tentures l'entourant, et découvrit que le lit était protégé par un sort de vérouillage, et un autre d'alarme. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de celui de Harry. La guerre devait lui avoir appris une bonne dose de paranoïa. Heureusement pour lui, Harry devait se sentir relativement en sécurité à Hogwart et ses sorts n'étaient pas d'un niveau très élevé. Theodore les défit délicatement en à peine quelques minutes. Il entrouvrit les pans de tissu lourd et se glissa dans l'interstice. Prenant garde à bien répartir son poids, il se hissa sans grande difficulté sur le matelas et s'immobilisa.

Il se retrouvait à genoux au pied du lit de sa Passion. À à peine quelques centimètres de le toucher. À ressentir la chaleur produite par son corps. À écouter sa respiration, il pouvait presque sentir le léger souffle glisser sur sa peau. Il voyait à présent parfaitement bien, ayant eu le temps de s'accomoder à l'obscurité ambiante. Il distinguait parfaitement la silhouette svelte et masculine sous les draps chauds. Le coton épais épousait le corps comme un amant, et la respiration de Theodore s'emballa un instant avant qu'il ne redevienne maître de lui-même. Du haut des draps dépassaient le visage de Harry, découvert jusqu'au menton, et sa main droite, près de sa tête, légèrement fermée. Ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières, signe de sommeil profond et de rêve, et sa bouche était tordue dans une moue adorable. Ses cheveux éternellement en bataille reposaient en désordre sur l'oreiller. Au bas des draps dépassait le bout de son pied doré, à peu près jusqu'à la moitié. Les orteils étaient alanguis presqu'entre les cuisses du voyeur amoureux et se recourbaient délicatement sur eux-mêmes au fur et à mesure de l'évolution des songes de leur porteur. Les ongles courts étaient propres et bien taillés. Des poils noirs ornaient le dessus des orteils et du pied en un duvet fin et épars. Il avait le pied grec, l'index plus long que le pouce, et le majeur, l'annulaire et l'auriculaire décroissants, mais cependant toujours plus courts que le pouce. Theodore aurait tant souhaité faire courir ses doigts sur la plante de pied calleuse du jeune homme, taquiner les creux et les bosses qui la décoraient, remonter jusqu'à la cheville par l'intérieur peut-être, et chatouiller l'os rond sublimant l'intérieur de sa cheville souple.

Il s'enfuit aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

NdA : Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai mis un astérisque au mot 'méduse'. Celui ou celle qui découvre cette référence gagne l'histoire de son choix. Indice : c'est dans un manga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Le Soupirant

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Mistery

 **Note :** remerciements à Nachtfrost Yuu, qui me lit et me corrige

Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Chapitre 2 : Emprunts à long terme**

"Harry, dépèche-toi ! On va être en retard pour le cours de McGo' !

Oui, j'arrive, j'ai perdu mon écharpe !

C'est pas grave, t'en as pas besoin, grouille !

T'es malade, il fait super froid aujourd'hui, je vais attraper la crève !

Et on va attraper une retenue si on se bouge pas. Et Mione va nous tuer si on se fait coller pendant son horrible plan de révision des NEWTS !

C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive... J'étais pourtant sûr..."

Finalement, Harry et Ron réussirent à arriver en cours de métamorphose juste à temps, et il ne se prirent qu'un regard noir de la part de la professeur et de leur amie. Ils s'installèrent et la leçon commença. À la fin du cours, dans les couloirs, Hermione les réprimanda sur leur presque-retard, puis houspilla Harry sur son manque d'écharpe par ce froid. Il lui répondit qu'elle avait disparu et elle lui rétorqua que s'il rangeait mieux ses affaires, ce genre de situations n'arriverait plus. Il se renfrogna et elle enchaîna en tançant Ron sur sa tenue débraillée. Finalement, elle prit pitié de lui en le voyant frissoner dans les couloirs froids aux alentours du déjeûner. Harry hérita donc d'une écharpe informe et d'une couleur... indéfinissable, à l'origine destinée aux elfes de la SALE. Cependant, le vêtement était suffisamment chaud et confortable pour faire taire toute protestation avant même qu'elle ne soit pensée. Sans compter que Harry était plutôt habitué à porter des vêtement sans vraiment de forme et trois fois trop grands, et que ça ne le gênait plus depuis longtemps. Il se demandait quand même où avait pu disparaître son écharpe...

Theodore observait son obsession depuis un coin d'ombre, la main dans la poche de la robe large de l'uniforme de Hogwart, caressant légèrement le tissu doux d'un tissu laineux de couleur rouge et or. Il continuait à visiter le brun de son coeur chaque nuit, et la soirée dernière, il avait craqué.

L'écharpe était posée innocemment sur la table de chevet, pliée rapidemment en quatre. On voyait qu'elle était usée, mais elle était en bon état et propre. On en prenait soin. Seules quelques mailles étaient lachent, et quelques franges manquaient. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Harry la mettait dès qu'il y avait un peu de vent. Il la chérissait. Aucune tache ne venait la souiller. Il savait qu'il devait partir, mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la relique. Il laissa glisser ses doigts délicatement le long des rangs laineux et encore serrés. L'écharpe était douce, moelleuse, et devait tenir chaud. En aucun cas elle n'était rugueuse ou piquante comme pouvaient l'être certaines étoffes semblables. Theodore se demanda si c'était à force de se frotter contre une peau aussi douce et intime que celle de la nuque d'un être aussi merveilleux que Harry qu'elle avait perdu sa rugosité... Il secoua la tête. Faire de la poésie ne lui allait pas, il ne savait pas vraiment d'où il avait sorti cela. Il devait partir. Mais il se rendit compte qu'après tant d'années passées aux côtés de Harry, elle devait s'être gorgée de son odeur, de sa présence. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent brusquement, et son champs de vision ne fut plus réduit qu'à l'étole colorée. Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, il se retrouva à genoux, le visage enfoncé dans le tissu épais, le nez et la gorge emplis de l'odeur de sa tentation. Il sentait cette légère fragrance de menthe, de chocolat et de thé au miel. Il distinguait derrière une touche de musc. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'un des endormis grogna et se retourna dans son sommeil qu'il se rendit compte qu'il inspira bruyamment à plein poumons cette odeur enchanteresse. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt et força son coeur à calmer sa course frénétique. Il se releva ensuite et s'enfuit furtivement mais prestement. Arrivé dans la sécurité de son baldaquin, il s'autorisa à se relacher. Comment avait-il pu baisser sa garde à ce point ? Faire une telle erreur n'était même pas digne d'un débutant. Il observa sa main droite crispée sur le tissu responsable de son désarroi et le plaqua avidement contre son visage, glissant sa main gauche dans son pantalon.

Quelques temps plus tard, cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son besoin de posséder ce qu'avait possédé Harry était maintenant implacable, une drogue dont il était incapable de se défaire. Il commença alors à subtiliser discrètement des affaires à son obsession. La plume qu'il avait mâchouillée en cours. La serviette de bain qu'il n'avait pas rangée dans la salle d'eau après s'être séché les cheveux. Le talisman offert par Luna Lovegood, une de ses amies de Ravenclaw, assez excentrique mais étonnement clairvoyante. Sa brosse à dent. Son peigne -dont il ne se servait que très peu. Un pull fait main offert par Molly Weasley, la mère de Ronald. Un livre dans lequel il avait décoré les marges. Des chaussettes offertes par Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui le vénérait. Il espaçait ses 'emprunts'. Il répugnait à dire vol. Après tout, il comptait bien capturer Harry, et à ce moment, tout ce qui serait à l'un appartiendrait également à l'autre. Il ne s'agissait donc pas de larcins mais d'avances.

De son côté, Harry commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Certes, il n'avait jamais été un professionel du rangement et de l'oraganisation, mais tout de même ! Tant d'affaires disparaissant ! Il commençait à devenir paranoïaque. Il avait déjà fait vider sa valise à Ron et Neville, dans l'hypothèse où ils auraient échangé des affaires, mais ça n'avait rien donné. Seamus et Dean avaient catégoriquement refusé, arguant qu'il disjonctait complètement et qu'il avait dû perdre ses affaires quelques part dans le château avant de se moquer de lui en lui annonçant que si Loufoca était là, elle lui dirait que les Nargles lui jouaient des mauvais tours et que sa tête était envahie de JoncheRuines. Il s'énerva à l'insulte, et Neville le soutint en tenant tête aux deux garçons, prenant sur lui pour vaincre sa timidité. Ron se contenta de secouer la tête et de se replonger dans son magazine de Quiddich.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Le Soupirant

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Mistery

 **Note :** remerciements à Nachtfrost Yuu, qui me lit et me corrige

Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Chapitre 4 : La manière forte**

Harry était habitué à être admiré, regardé, scruté et espionné. C'est pour cela qu'il était également habitué à être dénigré, et même à ce que certaines personnes aient des gestes de violence envers lui. Comme disait l'adage : on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Et la célébrité ne faisait que le rendre plus vrai. De Snape le haïssant pour être le fils de celui qui avait pourri sa scolarité et épousé la femme de sa vie à Filch qui détestait tout le monde, de toute façon, et surtout les élèves, en passant par tous les ultra-conservateurs, ou tout simplement ceux auxquels sa tête ne revenait pas, il y avait quantité de personnes qui en voulaient à Harry, et il y était habitué. En revanche, il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des excuses à genoux de la part de ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas. Le premier fut Michael Corner, qui l'avait bousculé brutalement dans les couloirs pour faire son malin. Mais tout le monde savait que Corner était un con fini, alors personne ne s'était donné la peine de réagir. Enfin, c'est ce que Harry avait cru jusqu'à ce que le dit con fini ne se jette à ses pieds deux jours plus tard, en larmes et sur le point de faire une crise de panique en le suppliant de lui pardonner toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait faites depuis le début de sa scolarité, en dévoilant même certaines dont Harry n'avait pas eu connaissance. Il consola tant bien que mal le garçon effondré dans ses bras avant que Hermione ne vienne à son secours et ne l'envoie à l'infirmerie se calmer. L'ensemble des personnes présentes regarda Harry d'un air étrange, et, deux heures plus tard, la rumeur courait qu'il avait sauvagement attaqué Corner avant de le laisser à l'état de loque sanguinolente sur le sol. Il n'y prit pas garde, mais fut plus que surpris quand on lui rapporta que Michael, quand il avait eu vent de cette rumeur, avait paniqué et s'était empressé de démentir disant que tout était de sa faute et que Harry était un sauveur. Au dîner circula donc l'information que Corner avait été kidnappé et que Harry avait massacré celui qui avait pris son apparence, le laissant baignant dans son sang au milieu du couloir, avant d'aller sauver un Ravenclaw terrifié, choqué et reconnaissant à vie.

Deux jours plus tard, il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir Malfoy l'attendant à la fin d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Étant le capitaine, il était le dernier à sortir et se retrouvait seul devant son Némésis. Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir labouche pour l'insulter, le blond le prit de court.

"Ecoute, Potter, on va dire que c'est fini la petite guerre entre nous, d'accord ? Après tout, nous sommes presqu'adultes, on n'est plus des gamins... Haha..."

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que Malfoy tremblait très légèrement et que son front et son philtrum étaient recouverts de sueur. De plus, son regard était fuyant... traqué.

"Malfoy ? Tu vas bien ?

Moi ? Evidemment Potty ! Euh... Potter...

Tu es sûr ? Quelqu'un te menace ?

Me... Me menacer ? Moi ? Haha ! Tu délires ! Euh... Bon, je vais y aller... On dit que c'est de ma faute tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous depuis sept ans, ok ? C'est pour moi, haha..."

La voix de la fouine grelotta une ultime fois avant qu'il ne s'échappe rapidement, sans laisser le temps à Harry de poser des questions plus avant.

Et cela continua pendant des semaines. Quelques fois, ceux qui venaient s'excuser arboraient des bleus ou des contusions. Certains pleuraient. Aucun ne dit qui les obligeait à faire ça, même après que Harry ait réussi à 'capturer' un deuxième année qui avait apparemment répandu une rumeur peu glorieuse sur lui. Le jeune garçon fut plus muet qu'une tombe dans ses paroles, mais plus bruyant que Peeves dans ses bons jours par ses vagissements. Harry le laissa finalement s'enfuir de peur qu'il ne se mette à vomir à force de trop pleurer.

Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête que les vols dont il avait été victime et les abus dont certains de ses opposants faisaient les frais étaient liés, mais il ne parvenait pas à dire en quoi. Concrètement, rien ne les rapprochait, mais son intuition lui soufflait qu'ils avaient tout à voir. Et on ne survivait pas à un mage noir pendant quinze ans sans une bonne intuition.

Cependant, la partie prit un autre tournant lorsque Filch et Snape furent touchés à leur tour. Cela commença par Filch. Alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Hermione et Ron à la bibliothèque, il croisa l'acariâtre concierge et son horrible chatte. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, l'aigri bonhomme serra Miss Teigne plus fort contre lui et s'écarta de son passage.

"Vous me le paierez, Potter, vous me le paierez..." siffla-t-il méchament.

Pourtant, il n'enleva pas de points à Harry, ni ne le colla. Il prit d'ailleurs bien soin de l'éviter à partir de ce moment précis.

Ce fut en cours de Potions qu'il se rendit compte que Snape aussi subissait des pressions. Depuis quelques cours, il navait pas été embêté ni interrogé, et il pensait -avec joie- que son professeur s'était lassé, jusqu'à ce que Neville, avec lequel il était en binôme, ne fasse -une fois de plus- fondre son chaudron sous la pression infernale infligée par le maître des cachots. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement vers eux et commença à vociférer :

"Potter ! Vous êtes bien le fils de votre père, un inca-"

Et à la surprise la plus totale, il se tut brusquement, fit disparaître le chaudron fondu et son contenu d'un coup de baguette avant de s'enfuir de la classe dans une brusque envolée de robes noires. Harry jurerait avoir aperçu un éclat de panique sur son visage.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il se leva et sortit de la salle sous les appels de ses amis.

Il se rendit devant la gargouille gardant le bureau directorial. Heureusement, le mot de passe n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Crème brûlée. Il grimpa en quatrième vitesse les marches et frappa presque frénétiquement contre le panneau de chêne épais. Il reçut rapidement la permission d'entrer.

"Harry, mon garçon, tu m'as l'air bien pressé...

C'est urgent, professeur Dumbledore, il se passe quelque chose de grave...

Comment ? Entre vite et raconte moi tout..."

Il ne sortit pas de la tour avant que la nuit ne soit bien avancée. Dans son esprit tournaient en boucle les éléments qu'il venait d'apprendre. Dumbledore avait forcé Filch et Snape à avouer les pressions pesant sur eux. On avait déposé un cadavre de chat affreusement mutilé sur le lit du concierge, assorti d'un mot lui ordonnant de s'excuser auprès de Harry et de ne plus jamais lui faire de tort s'il ne voulait pas que son chat subisse le même sort que la charogne sur ses draps. Snape avait reçu une simple lettre. Sur son oreiller. Un matin. Quelqu'un avait passé toutes les protections de ses appartements, n'avait d'éclenché aucune alarme, et était allé jusqu'à déposer quelque chose à quelques centimètres de lui, ancien espion. Les menaces étaient claires. S'il continuait à s'en prendre à Harry, Lily Potter se retrouverait sans tombe, dispersée aux quatre vents. Et si la personne ayant écrit cela avait réussi à poser la lettre de cette manière, elle passerait n'importe qu'elles barrières protégeant la tombe. Snape avait néanmoins rapporté qu'après son esclandre en classe, la tombe était toujours intacte. Soit l'envoyeur ne pouvait pas agir immédiatement -faute de moyens ou juste de la connaissance des faits- soit il considérait que Snape n'était pas allé trop loin. Il s'agissait tout de même d'une menace. Tant pour les élèves que pour les professeurs apparemment. Harry parla également des vols qu'il subissait au professeur Dumbledore. Le vieil homme paraissait très vieux et inquiet. Il finit par congédier les trois hommes longtemps après que la nuit ne soit tombée et soupira profondément. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne susceptible de traverser les protections d'un homme aussi paranoiaque que Severus Snape. Theodore Nott Senior. Mais s'il avait transmis ne serait-ce que le quart de son talent d'infiltration à son fils, ce dernier était le coupable tout désigné. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Albus priait pour que le jeune Nott ne soit pas tombé amoureux de Harry. Son père en son temps était tombé amoureux d'une jeune sorcière de son âge et avait agi à peu près de la même façon, bien que l'on n'ait jamais rien pu prouver. La sorcière en question n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui tout de suite. Elle avait seulement succombé au syndrôme de Stockholmes après trois ans d'emprisonnement. Officieusement. Officiellement, elle avait disparu pendant trois ans après son diplôme, et était reparue épouse Nott. On avait bien mené une enquête, mais jamais aucune preuve n'avait été trouvée... Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu observer, le fils était deux fois plus calculateur que son père... Il craignait tant pour celui qu'il était venu à considérer comme le petit-fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu...


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Le Soupirant

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Mistery

 **Note :** remerciements à Nachtfrost Yuu, qui me lit et me corrige

Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Chapitre 5 : La manière douce**

Harry se réveilla un matin avec un paquet devant lui. Il mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne s'était pas endormi avec un paquet sur l'oreiller. Le papier était d'un beau jaune vif, le ruban doré s'y accordant à merveille. Il était emballé soigneusement. Aucun nom n'était marqué dessus. Il se recula d'un bond, pleinement réveillé. Sans prendre le temps d'expliquer la situation à ses camarades de dortoir réveillés par sa chute du lit, il courut, pieds nus, jusqu'à la statue du directeur. La chance semblait être avec lui puisqu'ils se croisèrent sur le chemin. Harry n'eut qu'à lui dire qu'il avait reçu un paquet dans la nuit pour que le professeur Dumbledore ne se hâte à sa suite et ne quémande Snape par l'intermédiaire de Fawks. Le trio se précipita ensuite jusqu'au dortoir des Griffindors de septième année. Heureusement, aucun des garçons n'avaot touché au paquet. Cependant, tout le monde fit une tête affolée quand il apperçut le directeur suivit de Harry et Snape. Neville parut sur le point de s'évanouir. Néanmoins, après toute une batterie de tests sur l'innocent colis, il s'avéra qu'il n'était pas destiné à heurter ou tuer Harry. Il fut tout de même ramené dans le bureau directorial et ouvert derrière un puissant bouclier. Grande fut la surprise lorsque le contenu se révéla. Une bouillote. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, le caoutchouc était décoré par une chaussette en tricot aux multiples couleurs pastelles. C'était mignon d'un point de vue extérieur. Après s'être une fois de plus assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger avec l'objet, Dumbledore le rendit à Harry. Le jeune homme rentra à son dortoir, pensif et frigorifié à cause de ses pieds nus. Il jeta la bouillote dans la première poubelle qu'il croisa et s'efforça de ne plus y penser pour le reste de la journée, échouant lamentablement à cette tâche, obnubilé par son mystérieux harceleur. Il mit longtemps à s'endormir ce soir-là, inquiet du retour de l'autre dans son sommeil.

Il se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin, ses oreilles brutalisées par la sonnerie stridente du réveil du dortoir. Il se sentait si bien sous ses draps, au chaud, l'esprit encore embrumé du trop peu de sommeil de la nuit. Il était si mou, si confortable, si agréablement installé, une délicieuse chaleur se diffusant dans le lit, réchauffant son corps depuis ses pieds si souvent froids. Il finit par se lever paresseusement, posant la plante desdits appendices sur la pierre froide du sol, un désagréable et brusque frisson glacial le parcourant de bas en haut. Il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bains avec reluctance. Pourquoi devait-il quitter ses draps merveilleux déjà ? Ah oui, pour les cours... Il prit une longue douche chaude, ce qui l'aida à se réveiller. C'est moins endormi mais toujours aussi mal coiffé qu'il retourna dans la salle commune pour mettre ses chaussures et prendre son sac avantd'aller déjeûner avec ses amis. Ron s'exclama soudainement :

"Hey, vieux, je savais pas que t'avais une bouillote ! Elle est cool ?"

Il ouvrit de grands yeux avant de tourner un visage crayeux vers son meilleur ami. Dans la main du grand rouquin déguingandé trônait une bouillote dans une chaussette en laine multicolore. Il se sentit mal, devant le regard impuissant de ses camarades. Il dut s'asseoir un instant avant de reprendre suffisemment ses esprits pour calmer ses camarades. Il allèrent rejoindre Hermione pour manger, et, juste après, Harry alla voir le directeur qui venait de terminer son repas. Alors qu'il lui expliquait l'histoire, le pétillement dans les yeux céruléens semblait diminuer. Le vieil homme posa une main paternaliste sur son épaule avant de soupirer d'un air désolé :

"Harry, mon garçon... Je crains que nous ne puissions rien y faire... Je ne pense pas que cette personne te veuille du mal... Cependant, j'aimerais que tu évites de la rencontrer si elle te propose un rendez-vous ou quelque chose comme ça. J'aimerais également que tu évites de te promener seul...

Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

Malheureusement, je n'ai que des suppositions, mais elles s'avèrent très souvent juste et je pense que mon idée est la bonne.

Alors, arrêtons cette personne ! Confrontons la à ses crimes !

Malheureusement, nous ne trouverons jamais aucune preuve contre elle et... Je crains que si nous agissons trop vite, tu ne sois en danger...

Je croyais qu'elle ne me voulait pas de mal !

Oh... Elle ne t'en veut pas, mais... Elle pourrait devenir plus... agressive dans ses méthodes si tout ne se passait pas comme escompté, et là... Je ne craindrais pas vraiment pour ton intégrité physique...

Mais qui est-ce ?

Je... Ne pense pas qu'il te soit profitable de le savoir, Harry... J'ai peur que cela ne fasse pas partie de ses plans... Néanmoins... Il ne serait pas prudent de le dire ici. Je te recontacterai, Harry. Bonne journée."

Harry se sentait bouilloner. Pourquoi les adultes lui cachaient toujours des choses ' _pour son bien_ ' ? Il avait vaincu Voldemort, par le caleçon de Merlin ! Ne méritait-il pas de savoir ce qui le menaçait ? Il se sentait trahi et vexé. Il retourna d'un pas rageur à sa table, sous le regard étonné de Ron, et celui soucieux de Hermione.

"Ca va Harry ? Lui demanda-t-elle .

Non. Dumbledore me prend la tête.

Comment ça ?

Il me cache des choses... Encore

Il fait sûrement ça pour ta sécurité, tu sais ? Je suis certaine qu'il ne pense pas à mal...

Mais tu crois que je ne le sais pas !? Mais ça ne m'a jamais tenu en sécurité de me cacher des choses, et vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps, non ?! Peut-être que si les gens arrêtaient de me cacher des trucs sur moi-même, j'aurais moins d'ennuis ! Mais non, personne n'y a jamais pensé ! Après tout, Harry est si ridicule et insignifiant qu'il est incapable de gérer quoi que ce soit seul dans sa vie ! Mais vous oubliez que je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps ! J'ai le droit d'avoir mon mot à dire ! Et !

Euh... Vieux, je suis d'accord et tout, mais tu sais, je crois pas qu'Hermione disait ça pour t'embêter..."

Harry se tourna vers Ron, puis vers Hermione, qui se tenait raide sur son siège, l'air pincé. On devinait quand même que les cris l'avaient heureté aux légers tremblements de son menton et à l'humidité suspecte de ses yeux. Harry sentit sa colère retomber comme un soufflé. Bien sûr qu'Hermione n'était pas contre lui, c'était son amie après tout.

"Je... Je suis désolé Hermione, c'est juste que... Je suis un peu stressé en ce moment et... J'ai un peu perdu le contrôle... Je n'aurai pas dû te crier dessus comme ça alors que tu n'y es pour rien et que essayais juste de me rassurer... Pardon...

C'est... C'est bon, Harry, ne t'en fais pas... Ca arrive à tout le monde...

Non ! Je n'aurais pas dû... Moi qui me targais d'être adulte et mature... pfff...

Oublions ça, veux-tu ? Si tu nous racontais tout depuis le début sur le chemin de Métamorphose ?"

Aucun des trois n'arriva à réellement se concentrer pendant les cours de la matinée, et seule Hermione réussit les exercices demandés avec brio, tous obnubilés par les révélations de Harry. Mais qui était son harceleur ?

En remontant dans le dortoir après le dîner, Harry découvrit avec horreur un nouveau paquet sur son lit.

NdA :

Personne n'a trouvé la référence 'méduse' du chapitre 1. Il s'agissait d'une référence à Fruit Basket, dans lequel Hatori dit que l'une des ex de Shigure l'avait traité de méduse car il était inssaisissable comme les vagues, se laissait porter par le courant sans vraiment agir ou réagir, mais que la comparaison avec une vague étant trop flatteuse, elle avait préféré s'en tenir à la méduse, bien moins... seyante...

Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à aller voter !


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Le Soupirant

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Mistery

 **Note :** remerciements à Nachtfrost Yuu, qui me lit et me corrige

Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Chapitre 6 : La manière douce**

Le trio doré était assis solennellement sur le lit de Harry, Hermione dans les bras de Ron, tous fixant gravement le centre des couvertures dans lequel trônait une superbe boîte de chocolat. L'emballage était épais et ouvragé, mais restait sobre et classieux. Les bouchées présentées avaient l'air véritablement appétissantes. De formes variées, mais toutes dans un même style élégant et velouté, elle ne demandaient qu'une seule chose. Que l'on les laisse fondre sur la langue pour distiller toutes leurs saveurs au palais, ou, au contraire, qu'on les croque d'un coup de dent acérré afin de faire exploser les goûts contre les papilles. Elles faisaient saliver. Et c'était cela qui, selon eux, les rendaient si dangeureuses. D'autant que Dumbledore ne semblait pas d'une grande aide au vu de son dernier discours à Harry. Les trois amis essayaient doncde réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire, puisqu'apparemment, jeter les offrandes ne servait à rien. Hermione avait suggéré de les amener à Snape, pour qu'il puisse déterminer si ils étaient empoisonnés, chose qu'avaient virulemment refusé Harry et Ron. Tellement concentrés, ils sursautèrent quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Dean et Seamus, débattant à première vue sur un devoir de Métamorphose. En passant devant le lit de Harry, le second s'exclama :

"Oh des chocolats ! Ils ont l'air trop bons ! J'peux en prendre un les mecs ?"

Et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, sa main se saisit d'une friandise et le petit morceau d'ébène était engoufré dans la gorge avide sous les yeux effarés des trois assis sur le lit.

"Ben quoi les mecs ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Ils étaient que pour vous ou quoi ?

Euh... Tu te sens bien, commença Hermione, pas de nausées ou d'étourdissement ?

Ben, non pourquoi ?

Et bien... En fait, euh... On pensait que ces chocolats étaient empoisonnés, peut-être avec un philtre d'amour ou quelque chose dans le genre...

Ces chocolats ? Pas possible ! C'est des Bullent's, c'est une marque de luxe, et elle est connue pour avoir mis au point un système anti-drogue ou autre... Si les chocolats ont été altérés, ou la boîte ouverte puis refermée, le papier d'emballage change du bleu au rouge... Ils coûtent une blinde, mais bon sang ils le valent ! Je peux en prendre un autre ?

... Euh, oui, vas-y, sers-toi... Prends en aussi Dean..."

Les trois amis se regardèrent, ébahis. Mais qui était ce mystérieux admirateur ? Ils finirent par goûter eux aussi les chocolats et Harry dut admettre que c'étaient les meilleurs qu'il ait jamais mangé.

Le lendemain, il reçut un porte-plume neuf, beaucoup plus solide et ergonomique que le précédent. Il soupira. Il allait devoir s'habituer à recevoir régulièrement des cadeaux, il semblerait. Cela l'embêtait. En fait, ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était que ces petites attentions n'étaient pas des hasards. Elles étaient ciblées et montraient que celui qui le stalkait le connaissait. Il n'y avait pas de praliné dans le chocolat, et il détestait le praliné. Il avait toujours les pieds froids. Son porte-plume s'était cassé pour la troisième fois la semaine précédente, et si les sortilèges de réparation permettaient d'arranger les choses, l'objet n'en restait pas moins fragilisé.

Theodore se glissa dans le baldaquin de Harry sans bruit. Il savait par ses sources malgré elles que ses cadeaux avaient fait mouche à chaque fois, bien que Harry ait encore un peu de mal à l'admettre. Ce soir, il voulait franchir un nouveau pas dans leur relation, pour célébrer les brèches creusées dans le coeur de son aimé afin qu'il puisse s'y infiltrer. D'après ses calculs, la magie de son amour était suffisemment habituée à lui aujourd'hui pour le laisser s'approcher plus près de son corps, du moins dans son sommeil. Il s'étendit donc au dessus de la forme recroquevillée de Herry sous les draps, en suspension sur ses coudes et ses genoux. Il sentit avec satisfaction la chaleur de la bouillote près de ses pieds. À quelques centimètres à peine de la forme endormie, il abaissa son visage dans le cou gracile, humant délicatement la fragrance brulante s'en dégageant. Elle lui rappelait celle de l'écharpe en plus soutenue, l'odeur de thé au miel surpassant celle du chocolat, et la menthe beaucoup plus délicate semblait plus salée. Il distingua également une pointe de cannelle. Son nez suivit la courbe élégante de la nuque, avant de se laisser tomber le long de l'angle de la mâchoire pour finir par se couler de la gorge au creux des clavicules, poussant délicatement les draps recouvrant son fruit défendu. À cet endroit, les exhalaisons étaient presqu'aussi intense que derrière le lobe de l'oreille. Dans un geste langouroux, il laissa courir sa langue sèche le long de la pomme d'adam puis se retira à regret, savourant le frisson qui parcourut le corps et la magie de Harry. L'aube pointait. Bientôt, oui, très bientôt, tous ses sens pourraient se repaître en permanence de leur obsession...

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Le Soupirant

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Mistery

 **Note :** remerciements à Nachtfrost Yuu, qui me lit et me corrige

Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Chapitre 7 : Premier rendez-vous**

Les vacances n'avaient pas commencé depuis deux semaines qu'Harry s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Cloîtré chez les Dursleys par Dumbledore pour sa protection contre les derniers Death Eaters encore en liberté et contre son soupirant secret. Il souhaitait réellement savoir de qui il s'agissait. En effet, bien qu'il ait eu du mal à se l'avouer, si ses amis lui manquaient, il en était de même que la présence invisible mais connue qui le couvait. Il regrettait les cadeaux et les plans parfois farfelus que Ron Hermione et lui élaboraient parfois. Il ne pensait pas être devenu si vénal, et il culpabilisait un peu de sentir un manque à propos de cadeaux, mais il devait reconnaître que se faire chérir était un sentiment particulièrement agréable. Si seulement il pouvait savoir qui était l'auteur de ces présents...

On frappa à la porte et sa tante lui dit au travers que quelqu'un l'attendait à la porte. Depuis qu'il avait le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, sa bien-aimée famille était beaucoup plus conciliante avec lui, l'évitant le plus possible. Légèrement surpris, il se leva du lit sur lequel il paressait et descendit les escaliers. La porte d'entrée était encore ouverte et il aperçut quelqu'un patienter sur le perron. Il sortit et l'homme se retourna.

"Nott ?!

Bonjour Harry. Comment te portes-tu ?

Euh... Que fais-tu ici ?

Je suis venu te voir.

Oh ! Et... Pourquoi ?

Pour discuter. Prends ton manteau, j'aimerais sortir.

Euh... Oui..."

Ce n'est qu'une fois confortablement installé en terrasse de Florian Fortarôme devant une glace géante à la framboise, myrtille et banane avec supplément chantilly et extra brisures de caramel qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait suivit l'autre garçon sans même penser à protester. Il mit sa glace légèrement de côté pour pouvoir observer son interlocuteur et son sorbet à la citrouille, et prit son courage à deux mains.

"Euh... Ecoute Nott...

Appelle-moi Theodore.

Euh... Oui, d'accord... Euh... Ecoute Theodore... C'est-à-dire que... Que faisons-nous là ?

Nous passons un agréable moment en tête-à-tête.

Certes. Mais pourquoi ?

Cela ne te fait-il pas plaisir ?

Quoi ? Mais si ! C'est juste que... Rhaa... Comment as-tu su où j'habitais ?

Je t'ai cherché.

Tu es au courant que des centaines de gens ont cherché où j'habitais sans trouver ?

Ils n'étaient pas moi.

Tu sais que je pourrais porter plainte contre toi ?

Non. Tu ne peux pas. Je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles non plus, d'ailleurs.

Tu es au courant que c'est épuisant de parler avec toi ?

...

Bon, que veux-tu ?

Te donner ceci."

Theodore sortit alors de l'une de ses poches un petit paquet auquel il rendit sa forme normale, puis il le poussa vers Harry. Le brun prit le paquet délicatement, un sentiment de déjà-vu le prenant alors qu'il ouvrait doucement le paquet. Dedans, une peluche d'environ quarante centimètres de long. Un chien, ou peut-être un loup noir. Harry caressa la fourrure particulièrement douce. Puis il vit les yeux de la peluche. Ceux de Sirius. Ce n'était pas un chien ni un loup. C'étaut le Sinistros. Les yeux semblaient briller de mille feux, faits de pierre précieuses, et pétillaient comme ceux de son regretté parrain.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry laissa des larmes rouler le long de ses joues et de son nez.

"C'est toi qui m'offrait tous ces cadeaux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Theodore se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête avant de prendre la main de son vis-à-vis et de la presser tendrement tandis que les sanglots silencieux étaient étouffés par la fourrure d'onyx de Sirius.

Aucun d'eux ne sut vraiment quand ils se quittèrent, mais les glaces avaient fondu depuis longtemps et leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lachées.

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Le Soupirant

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Mistery

 **Note :** remerciements à Nachtfrost Yuu, qui me lit et me corrige

Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Chapitre 8 : Deuxième rendez-vous**

Harry avait reçu une petite carte par la poste. Elle n'était ni de Hermione, ni des Weasleys. Elle était de Théodore. Le papier rigide lui demandait simplement de se rendre disponible pour le samedi soir et de prendre un manteau. Harry espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas aller dans un endroit chic, mais Nott, pardon Théodore avait semblé le cerner. Il relut pour la trentième fois au moins le message sobrement signé et soupira. Plus que trois jours.

Les trois jours passèrent horriblement lentement, l'ennui le consumant au point où consulter ses cours de potions lui semblait une intéressante perspective. Il tenta néanmoins de se divertir en entamant les recherches pour ses futures études. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Auror était loin de le tenter, après tout ce par quoi il était passé, et entrer au Ministère ne lui faisait vraiment pas envie après les revers qu'il avait subi de ce dernier. Son indécision avait provoqué l'ire de Hermione, qui était déjà inscrite depuis des lustres dans un cursus sur l'Histoire de la Magie. À cette pensée, Harry grimaça. Après avoir eu Binns pendant sept ans, il ne pensait pas avoir la force d'ouvrir un livre d'Histoire pendant le reste de sa vie. Ses recherches, néanmoins, n'avaient pas vraiment porté leurs fruits. Il était toujours aussi indécis. Peut-être dans l'administration ou la gestion ? Il avait toujours été plutôt bon avec les chiffres, et cela lui permettrait peut-être de rester à l'écart de la foule.

La sonnette retentit et il bondit de son lit. D'un geste, il attrapa son manteau et son porte-feuille. Descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il ne se donna pas la peine de prévenir sa famille qu'il sortait, ni même de les saluer. Il sortit de la maison et faillit percuter Theodore, qui l'attendait tranquillement. Ilréussit à l'éviter de justesse au prix de son équilibre et ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas se retrouver le nez dans la poussière.

"Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

Bonjour Theodore, bien, merci et toi ?

Ca fait bon ce soir, ce qui est une bonne chose.

Nous allons en extérieur ?

Précisément. J'ai remarqué que tu appréciais particulièrement te trouver en plain air, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Euh... Si... Tu sais que tu es un peu effrayant, parfois ? On dirait que tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux..."

Rien ne lui répondit sinon un sourire énigmatique. Nott lui prit la main et ils remontèrent Privet Drive. Harry rougit et baissa la tête sous les quelques regards dégoutés ou outrés qu'ils croisèrent quand son compagnon ne semblait pas s'en aprecevoir, toujours aussi noble dans ses mouvements. Le brun profita qu'il regardait droit devant lui pour l'étudier un peu. Il observa les traits osseux du visage, sa construction acérée et complexe. Il manqua de sursauter quand il vit deux yeux perçants fixés sur lui, et tourna la tête vivement. Gêné, il tenta de retirer sa main de celle de Theodore, mais elle semblait prise dans un étau inflexible. Le blond s'arrêta et Harry fut obligé de suivre.

"N'aie pas honte de me regarder.

Je...

J'aime te savoir concentré sur moi."

Harry ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de continuer à avancer lorsqu'ils se remirent en route. Cette phrase lui semblait... Etrange... Et un peu gênante. Elle réveillait en lui une sorte de malaise sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots.

Ils prirent un taxi magique une fois dans un boulevard peu fréquenté, et roulèrent -roulaient-ils vraiment se demanda Harry- une petite dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant un parc ceint de murs de pierre à l'air ancien et d'une immense grille en fer forgé. Voyant qu'aucun passant ne semblait voir l'endroit, Harry en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu appartenant à la communauté sorcière. Il suivit Théo et ils flanèrent dans les allées ouvragées pendant un moment, main dans la main. Le silence entre eux commença par être un peu gênant pour Harry avant qu'il ne se détende et ne finisse par l'apprécier. Theodore ne sembla perturbé à aucun moment.

Harry fut surpris quand ils quittèrent les charmantes allées pour passer par la végétation environnante. Cependant, le paysage était encore plus magique par ici. Les arbres et buissons luxuriants, taillés délicatement de manière sphérique et conservant leur essence première étaient l'exemple parfait du jardin à l'anglaise par excellence, doux et presque vaporeux, instaurant la touche humaine sans détruire l'harmonie naturelle, la réhaussant même. Les rideaux de plantes grimpantes semblaient cacher des passages vers d'autres mondes, voiles mystérieux et colorés. Harry bouscula Theodore quand celui-ci s'arrêta, trop pris dans l'observation de ce monde sensoriel époustoufflant. Il s'étonna d'abord, avant d'apercevoir une sorte de clairière naturelle, ombragée par des branches souples. Dans l'ombre éparse s'étendait un plaid pastel sur lequel reposait quelques plats et des couverts pour deux. Il rougit profondément. C'était très joli et très romantique. Théo lefit s'asseoir avant de lui servir un jus de citrouille dans un verre en cristal et de prendre place à ses côtés.

"Qu'en penses-tu ?

Euh... C'est très beau, très joli... Le parc est splendide, j'adore la nature !

C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené ici. Aimes-tu l'idée du pique-nique ?

Oui ! Je n'en ai pas fait beaucoup dans ma vie, mais manger en plein air m'a toujours plu... Même sans verre en cristal, rit-il."

Theodore lui renvoya un sourire discret mais tendre devant son éclat de rire. L'esclaffement mourut tout de même dans la gorge de Harry quand sa joue se fit délicatement brosser par le dos de la main de Theodore. Le silence s'intalla de nouveau entre eux, cette fois-ci intense, et ne fut briser que lorsque le blond ramena une mèche de cheveux de Harry en arrière et qu'elle reprit immédiatement sa place, le faisant faire la moue et faisant pouffer le brun.

La nourriture fut simple mais délicieuse, la conversation légère et éparse, le cadre enchanteur. Au fur et à mesure que le soleil descendait à l'horizon, de discrètes lumières illuminaient le jardin, concurrencées par les lucioles.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, Harry se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Theodore contre son flanc, à contempler la voûte céleste et en riant doucement des anecdotes qu'il lui racontait sur les membres des grandes familles sorcières ayant porté les noms des étoiles qu'ils voyaient.

Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps quand l'éclat de leur rire s'éteignit et qu'ils commencèrent à ranger les affaires du pique-nique. Ou plutôt, que Théo réduisit le tout et le plaça dans sa poche.

Harry s'étirait, heureux de sa soiré, quand il fut retourné et ses lèvres collées contre d'autres. Il se raidit un instant avant de se détendre et de passer ses bras autour des épaules de Theodore. Il savoura quelques instants la pression chaude sur sa bouche avant qu'ils ne se séparent presque délicatement.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Quoi ? Encore ? Mais, il ne fallait pas, tu sais, moi je n'ai rien pour toi...

Accepte-le. Je ne veux rien d'autre de toi que ta présence. Je me sentirais insulté si tu m'offrais quelque chose ou si tu refusais mes présents.

C'est un peu inégal, non ? Que tu puisses m'offrir ce que tu souhaites mais que je sois incapable de te rendre la pareille ?

Je n'ai jamais dit que j'était juste, répliqua Théo en lui volant un autre baiser papillon."

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte à laquelle il redonna sa taille normale avant de la tendre à Harry. D'environ 15 centimètres sur 10, et d'une dizaine de centimètres de haut, elle était en bois acajou vernis et doré aux arêtes. Les charnières cuivrées étaient finement ouvragées et fraiches au toucher en comparaison de la tiédeur du bois. Harry l'ouvrit doucement et son souffle fut coupé.

Une petite figurine animée tournait sur son socle et embrassait l'enfant dans ses bras, le faisait tournoyer et le noyait de caresses avant d'éclater de son rire silencieux. Ses yeux étaient faits démeraudes et sa peau d'opale. Pour ses cheveux, les rubis les plus fins semblaient avoir été choisis. Le bébé, minuscule et presque perdu dans l'étreinte de sa mère, avait le crâne paré d'une mince couche d'onyx dévoilant son front encore pur.

La musique accompagnant ce tableau poignant lui était inconnue mais réveillait en lui une nostalgie certaine. Il referma délicatement la boîte à musique, et, les yeux brûlant de larmes qu'il ne laisserait pas couler, il serra son compagnon dans ses bras.

"Merci."

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Le Soupirant

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Mistery

 **Note :** Dédicace spéciale à Hakuronchu qui a gagné cette histoire dans mon précédent concours

 **Chapitre 9: Troisième rendez-vous - Epilogue**

Un mois passa avant que Harry et Theodore ne puissent se voir, mais les lettres échangées devinrent rapidement si nombreuses qu'elles remplirent plus d'une boite à chaussures. Chacune des enveloppes de Theodore était parfumée, et c'était son jeu de faire deviner à Harry la senteur en laissant quelques indices dans sa missive. Harry trouvait cette attention incroyablement adorable et se fustigeait parfois de rougir comme une demoiselle en y repensant. Il était un homme, un vrai, viril et avec du poil sur le torse ! Mais ensuite il se disait que c'était des pensées un peu misogynes et que Hermione le frapperait sûrement avec l'un de ses gros dictionnaires si elle l'entendait penser.

Le soir du rendez-vous, Harry n'attendit pas que Theodore lui dise bonjour et se jeta dans ses bras, le faisant presque tomber à terre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sous le hoquet de stupeur de la tante Petunia, venue espionner à la fenêtre. Riant, les deux jeunes adultes s'échappèrent vers une ruelle peu fréquentée et Theodore les fit transplaner. Occultant l'habituelle nausée qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il utilisait un moyen de transport magique, Harry se concentra plutôt sur son environnement. Il s'agissait d'une petite salle à manger, éclairée de bougies et d'un feu de cheminée. La table était mise pour deux de manière classique et élégante, nappe blanche, petites assiettes dans les grandes, et trois ou quatre paires de couverts et de verres. Pourtant, Harry ne se sentait pas oppressé ou mal à l'aise par cette mise en scène. Il se sentait bien, peut-être grâce à la présence de Theodore tout contre lui. Ce dernier lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Au total, huit pièces : une cuisine simple et fonctionnelle, la salle à manger, un salon cossu et confortable, une salle de bain spacieuse et imaculée, une chambre à coucher invitant au repos, une étude reliée à un grande bibliothèque bien remplie, et une buanderie assez fraiche en ce début de soirée. Theodore lui expliqua qu'il avait acheté cette petite maison sur deux étages pour éviter d'avoir à vivre dans le manoir principal Nott, ce que Harry comprenait parfaitement : qui voudrait vivre dans un endroit immense, tout seul ou presque. Le dîner fut simple mais bon, un rôti de boeuf mariné et des pommes au four accompagnées de leur salade verte. Une bouteille de bière au beurre compléta le tout.

La conversation, fluide et légère, comme chaque fois, porta sur l'avenir de Harry. Theodore -qui avait déjà décidé qu'il serait Langue-de-Plomb- lui conseillait d'entrer à Gringott. Là-bas, les gens n'oseraient pas l'importuner grâce aux gobelins, et il pourrait travailler avec les chiffres qu'il aimait tant. Peut-être avec une formation complémentaire en Arithmancie ou en runes il pourrait se faire engager comme responsable de voûtes. Restait aussi la solution plus terre-à-terre de devenir comptable. Harry finissait la dernière bouchée de son assiette quand Theodore le surprit en lui prenant la main et en lui passant une bague à l'annulaire.

"Epouse-moi."

Totalement pris au dépourvu, Harry mit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se sentait un peu fébrile, décontenancé, et son esprit semblait incapable de se concentrer correctement. Peut-être avait-il abusé de l'alcool ? Quoi qu'il en était, il était trop tôt pour ce genre de demande, non ? Un refus était la seule option.

"D'accord."

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, la réponse passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Et puis plus rien n'eut d'importance que le regard de Theodore à ce moment-là.

 _5 ans plus tard_

Harry sourit à son mari, qui revenait du Département des Mystères après une longue journée. Quand il pensait à leurs premiers rendez-vous, il sentait toujours une bouffée de reconnaissance pour Theo. S'il ne l'avait pas poussé, ils ne se seraient pas mariés si tôt et ils auraient perdu tous ces instants vécus depuis cinq ans. Bien sûr, tout était allé très vite, et nombre de ses amis lui avaient conseillé d'attendre encore un moment, même le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit de bien réfléchir avant d'agir, mais rien ne l'avait fait changer d'avis. Et les cinq ans passés en comppagnie de son mari ne l'avaient que conforté dans ses idées. Et tant pis pour toutes les mauvaises langues qui disaient qu'il n'avait plus de libre-arbitre. Bien sûr, c'était Theodore qui lui avait demandé de ne pas travailler, mais c'était bien lui, Harry, qui avait pris la décision finale. Et si certains de ses amis n'étaient aujourd'hui plus que de vagues connaissances, ce n'était que l'oeuvre naturelle du temps qui passe.

Theodore, lui, était épanoui dans sa vie. Il avait un travail intéressant, une poignée de bons amis chez qui dîner le samedi soir, un salaire plus que respectable, une réputation honorable, mais surtout, il avait Harry. Harry qui l'attendait tous les soirs avec le sourire. Harry dont les yeux brillait plus que les plus pures émeraudes. Harry qui était complètement Sien. Et si quelques sortilèges de Compulsion étaient placés sur chaque présent qu'il avait jamais fait à son mari, et si chacun de ses repas était légèrement teinté d'Amortensia, et bien ce n'était que pour le mieux. Car après tout, le bonheur n'a pas de prix.

 _Fin_

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


End file.
